


There is no danger in Space-Travel anymore - or so they say

by Jassanja



Category: Astronaut (Song), Who Killed Amanda Palmer - Fandom
Genre: 22th Century, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"That old movie" is of course a "Apollo 13" reference.</p></blockquote>





	There is no danger in Space-Travel anymore - or so they say

**The year 2159**

Nobody could have known that the mist on Roklar-Gamma 27 would turn into highly sensitive gas around the warmth of a human body.  
Nothing similar had happened when they first send robots or Space-Apes.  
But now the Astronaut who stepped on the Planet got blown up and we all saw it on Live-TV

 

**The Year 2122**

It was the year the Astronaut came to my school  
It also was the year when I killed him. He would never have become an Astronaut if he hadn't gotten good grades in Physics, and he only got those because I let him copy all my test results

 

**The Year 2129**

By this time I was madly in love with my Astronaut. But I was a shy girl, so I would never have been able to mutter the words.  
But I tried to show him… I even went to the movies with him. If that isn't a sign of love in our time and age, then what is?  
It was an old movie we saw, a movie based on the real story of three Astronauts who's ship had exploded, and who could no longer land on the moon.  
"Space-travelling was dangerous back in the 20th century!" my Astronaut told me on the way home. "Did you know that no one died in space for over a hundred years now?"  
He didn't kiss me when stood in front of my door

 

**The Year 2131**

The Astronaut and I were stuck in an open gondola in a snowstorm  
We hadn't talked a word since the night he didn't kiss me. How should we have started to do so now?  
I just wanted to touch him. Feel how cold his skin was, as part of his training was skiing with his right arm and left foot exposed to the snow, to prepare him to the pain of Space-Travel.  
Of course I was still just a shy girl, and didn't dare to reach out.

 

**The Year 2159**

The automatic-timed package came the day after my Astronaut landed on Roklar-Gamma 27 .  
"Be there when I return" says a letter  
"The next time we watch this together, I will kiss you" says a note on a copy of that old movie

 

**The Year 2171**

This is the year my Astronaut doesn't return home  
All that is left for me to do is to sit naked out in the snow and watch that old movie about three Astronauts who returned home even after their rocket exploded and they couldn't land on the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> "That old movie" is of course a "Apollo 13" reference.


End file.
